


When your mate is jealous for no reason

by LuXMavis_173



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuXMavis_173/pseuds/LuXMavis_173
Summary: You know, Jack being jealous





	When your mate is jealous for no reason

The first thing that Jack noticed when he neared their apartment, was the smell. It was a slight musky scent, a mix of bergamot contrasted with mint, cedar, and suede. A scent that could be more on the manly side, a cologne perhaps?   
Jack gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. He paused in the hallway, trying to contain the ugly green beast that had reared its head in the thought of Rhys cheating on him, CHEATING on HIM.   
Jack knew that Rhys had been crabbier than usual lately, it would be a fib if Jack denied that they have fought, and it would be a down right lie to say Jack had not been avoiding Rhys. Not because of the smaller omega’s attitude towards him lately, but because Jack didn’t want to be pushed over the edge and snap on Rhys.   
Jack was protecting Rhys, really, from himself.   
Well that’s what he liked to think.  
At this point Jack’s beast of jealousy was building up a case to use against the omega. Jack clenched his teeth, trying to calm down, trying to tell himself he is just jumping to conclusions. But the anger was clawing its way up his throat, digging under his skin.  
Jack soon gave up and ran head first into the room.   
The second thing Jack noticed was a very startled Rhys. Rhys had shoved the comforter down, he was sitting cross legged on the bed, bare chested, computer out, glasses slipping down his nose. The room would be completely dark if it wasn’t for the computer screen, glow of Elpis and the new wax burner on Rhys’ night stand, next to his succulents.   
The burner gave off a haunting yellow glow, that reminded Jack of the industrial period, his favorite period.   
Rhys shoved his glasses back up his nose and raised an eyebrow to Jack, glanced back and forth between Jack and the burner, he tilted his head. “If you don’t like it, I can change it, I have tons more,” Rhys said, pushing his computer aside to grab some wax cubes out of is nightstand drawer. “That one is “My Dear Watson” but I also have, Luna, Coconut Cotton, Dark Harbor, mostly blues.”  
Jack disregarded Rhys ramblings. “New bed sheets,” he asked, motioning to the bed.  
Rhys smiled. “Yes, uh there was a sale and I bought them, I had to wait until I got matching sheets, the sheets that came with the set was white and didn’t fit well,” Rhys said rambling. He picked up one of the unicorn pillows, the pillow read “Namast’ay in bed”. The pillows matched the unicorn and mandala style flower blankets. “Yeah it’s blue too.”  
Jack turned to look at Rhys. The beast inside Jack was still raging, trying to justify this, trying to say Rhys bought these new things to distract Jack from the truth.   
Rhys shrugged. “I used my own money, so don’t worry,” Rhys grabbed his computer and pulled it back onto his lap. “I’m sorry, next time I’ll ask.” He mumbled under his breath, typing away at his laptop.   
Jack pounced. He landed on Rhys, knocking the laptop off the bed and onto the floor, it hit the night stand and then landed with a plop on the carpet, closing itself.  
“Hey, Jack, come on,” Rhys whinned, trying to protest against his alpha.   
Jack had him boxed in on both sides. Rhys tried to shove Jack away, when that didn’t work, Rhys tried to wiggle out from underneath him.   
Jack watched the younger man struggle to get away, this act fed his jealousy even more. If Rhys wasn’t cheating, why did he want to get away from Jack? They hadn’t had sex in a month. Which was unusual. And kind of hurt his ego. Was the PA seeing someone else?  
Jack sniffed again. That assaulting sent infiltrated his nostrils once more. Jack clenched his teeth and dug his fingers into the clean bedsheets.  
Rhys stilled himself, sensing there was more going on. “Jack,” Rhys asked cautiously. Rhys’ eyes shifted. He spied his ECHO on the nightstand and completely out of reach. Something had gotten into Jack, and Rhys was sure he knew what was coming next.   
Jack slowly lowered himself, pressing his body down on Rhys, rendering him immobile. He wedged a knee between Rhys’ thighs. Jack lowered his head and nuzzled Rhys’ neck. The best thing about being alpha, his jealous monster whispered to him, swelling up inside, taking up space, pushing out any sensibility Jack had left, was when you’re alpha, you don’t have to ask permission.   
Jack bit down on Rhys’ neck, hard enough to draw blood. Rhys arms went up to shove himself away from Jack, pushing back on his shoulders. His mind raced. Rhys was sure he didn’t do anything to upset Jack. Hell, they have barely TALKED lately, but that’s due to schedules, right?  
Jack’s hand ran up Rhys’ chest. He let go of Rhys’ throat only to have his hand come up, and place a thumb on the sore spot, Jack squeezed, Rhys let out of painful whimper in return.   
“Clothes off, now,” Jack ordered, pushing up off Rhys, just enough to straddle him.   
Rhys struggled to get his pants off, Jack tightened his grip on Rhys’ throat, shoving Rhys back down into the pillows. Struggling, Rhys finally successfully got his pants off.   
Rhys still himself. He barely breathed.   
Jack placed a hand on his face and slipped off his mask. Rhys saw thunderstorm of emotions run across Jack’s features. The scar only made it more menacing.   
Jack placed the mask on the table and leaned into Rhys. He studied Rhys face before placing a possessive kiss on Rhys’ lips, all the while not letting go of his neck.   
Rhys moaned it to the kiss and his breath hitched when Jack wrapped his hand around Rhys’ semi hard cock.   
Jack smirked. “You’re mine,” he whispered in Rhys’ ear, hot breath danced on Rhys’ skin.   
Rhys took a deep breath and inhaled Jack. He tried to kiss him, to apologize, but Jack kept him firmly pinned down.  
All the while Jack was kneading Rhys, working him up, feeling Rhys’ tip become wet with pre-cum. Jack felt his own dick twitch, constrained by his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I have no idea when I was trying to write this and why. 
> 
> But I found it in my computer files so here you go xD


End file.
